


Poison Touch

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Geralt is not in this fic or mentioned, M/M, Poison, Prince Jaskier, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Jaskier is cursed. His touch is poison.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Poison Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this idea, not sure.

Jaskier was cursed by the Gods. All because his parents got together. He, like very few others, was a child of surprise. But unlike those whose other children who could wield great power, Jaskier had the misfortune that his touch was poison, or he accidentally made that thing be poisonous. 

His powers worked in strange ways, sometimes the poison was instantaneous or other times there was a delay in the poison or sometimes nothing happened, like in the case of food and drink. The only good thing about his powers was he could pick up objects he already touched and not be poisoned by them.

He was immune to poison.

He found out he had this power when at four, wanting to be nice for once he rushed outside to pick flowers for his sister. Picked several and then gave them to her. Hours later she had died after sticking it in her hair.

But he had been wearing gloves at the time, so he didn’t know how it happened. 

The court physician had a theory that the day had been hot and because of that, his hands had sweated in the magiced gloves he was always told to wear and it was the sweat that seeped through the glove and caused either the flowers or the gloves to become poisonous.

Either way he received a new pair of gloves and lost a sister. He also realized one thing He, is Death.

People called it the Lethal Flowers Incident.

Heartbroken over his sister’s death Jaskier searched for a way to break his.

Still young when he begins his search he believes like all curses his will be broken by true love's kiss.

His parents not wanting him to leave indulge him and throw a ball occasionally stating that the prince is looking for his true love.

But he never does at least not at any of the dances.


End file.
